


Apples and Tomatoes

by Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans actor - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic/pseuds/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic
Summary: Description: Chris meets your cats for the first time.Warning: None! This is only fluffA/N: Both the cats mentioned in this fic exist in my life.I don’t consent to have any of my work published or featured on any third party app, website or translated. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but Tumblr and AO3, it has been reposted without my permission. In that case, please do share the link and let me know.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 26





	Apples and Tomatoes

Chris eyed Mini Maw with uncertainty. He could tell that the feline disliked him. She wouldn’t let him pet her, and jerked away everytime Chris tried to come near. She only sat an arm’s length away and stared at him intensely, swishing her tail from left to right. 

After dating Chris for almost a year, you had finally decided to introduce him to your cats, Mini Maw and Warreo. 

Mini Maw, as her name suggested, was tiny and skinny. Her thin neck could fit between the “O” formed by your middle finger and thumb. That’s why Chris tried to pet Mini before even approaching Warreo while you were freshening up.

“Yes sweetie give me a minute,” you cooed from behind the door as Warreo continued to pine for your attention.

Chris heard Warreo’s gruff “meows” from the other room as the male cat sat outside the washroom door, waiting for you. Though you had always mentioned that Warreo was more loving than Mini, Chris had his doubts. For one, Warreo was a huge cat. The width of his tail was equal to Mini’s neck. Secondly, Warreo sported a lot of marks on his face and neck, remnants of his fights from back when he was a stray.

Chris looked forlorn. His worst nightmare was coming true. Cats had always hated him. And now that your cats hated him too, he knew you would break up with him. Anxiety started gnawing at his mind as he imagined you breaking up with him. You were great with Dodger, hell you could make friends with an alligator if the opportunity arose. But he knew how important your cats were to you. And if they didn’t warm up to him…

As he slowly started drowning in his despair, you emerged from your room with the blue-eyed cat at your heels. Chris melted at your sweet smile, but worry was still etched on his face. 

Your smile turned upside down when you noticed the change in his mood. “What’s wrong baby?” you inquired while petting both the cats.

He sighed in response, “I am sorry. I… I don’t know what it is about me but… I am sorry.”

“Hey look at me,” you lovingly whispered at his hung head, “what happened Chris?”

“Your cats hate me,” he admitted with remorseful eyes, “All the cats hate me. I tried to pet Mini and she moved away. Warreo refuses to even look at me and… ugh I don’t know what to do.”

You tried to suppress your laughter but couldn’t. Chris shot you a puzzled look as you laughed, “Ohh baby! Mini and Warreo don’t hate you. They just don’t know you yet, that’s why they are a little aloof. Here, do one thing,” you went to the kitchen and returned with cat food, “Feed them and sit besides their bowls as they are eating. Rub Warreo’s back lightly while he eats, but ignore Mini.”

Chris had his doubts, “Are you sure?" 

You nodded, "Trust me.”

Chris followed your instructions to the T. Warreo’s blue eyes looked up at Chris and he said a loud, gruff MEOW. Chris tentatively moved backwards. You chuckled, “He’s asking you to tilt the bowl slightly so that he can eat the remaining food." 

Warreo kept his eyes on Chris as he gathered the food in the bowl. The cat started munching again. 

"Chris you need to relax,” you coaxed him, “they like you.”

“How can you say that? They are not warming up to me. When I first met Dodger he was all over me!” Chris exclaimed in his defense.

“Honey, you cannot compare the behaviour of cats and dogs. It’s like comparing apples with tomatoes!” your replied with a smile.

“Apples and oranges,” he corrected you solemnly.

“No. In this case it’s apples and tomatoes. Just because cats don’t jump at you or lick your face when you first meet them, it doesn’t mean that they dislike you!” you explained, “The fact that Mini Maw chose to stay in the same room as you, didn’t hiss at you and stayed in your vicinity means that she found you interesting!”

Warreo finished his food and looked at Chris expectantly. Chris narrowed his eyes and slowly raised his hand to pet his soft head. It was a success! Warreo closed his eyes in delight as he took in more of Chris’ loving pets. The cat then started to rub himself on Chris’ body, his tail standing rigidly tight against Chris’ figure. “He likes me!” Chris beamed.

“Yes he does! Remember what I told you about Warreo?” you reminded him, “He’s always hungry for food and is a forever attention-seeking slut.”

Chris laughed heartily at your statement, “He’s a slut?”

“He is!” you joined him in his laughter. “He has so much love to give it’s heartwarming. And he develops his trust pretty quickly. Unlike this one,” you cupped Mini Maw’s face in your hands, dropping kisses on her forehead.

“When will she let me pet her?” Chris inquired as Warreo kept nudging his face in his large palm.

“It will take time. But don’t lose heart. She is extremely intelligent and has a mind of her own. She will come to you when she wants to,” you admitted with a smile.

** ONE YEAR LATER **

“Hey Mini,” Chris got down on his knees to speak to the feline, “I want to ask your Mumma to marry me. Look I even got this ring for her,” he showed her a black velvet box with a diamond ring nestled inside, “But before I do, I want your blessings,” he admitted sincerely.

Mini walked towards Chris and nuzzled at his knee, looking at him with her wide, yellowish-green eyes. 

Chris pet her head for the first time ever since he met her. “Thank you Mini. I love you too sweetie,” he confessed with tears in his eyes.

__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__


End file.
